Life's Little Restorations
by Spiritus-Sancti13
Summary: Mickey recently graduated high school and is now on her way to Las Vegas to work at Rick's Restorations. What she wasn't expecting was living with Rick, his gf and his teen son Tyler. A American Restoration fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arriving in Las Vegas

Ever since I could remember I've been a tinkerer. I've always loved figuring out how things work especially old antiques. So throughout middle school and high school I've been preparing to be a restoration expert. Now that I graduated early at the age of seventeen, I'm ready to get on with my rewarding life, which is what I'm doing at this very moment. I just finished up my last college class and am now getting ready to hop in this plane to head to Las Vegas!

After kissing my mom and dad goodbye I walked off to board the plane. I'll miss them but I have been waiting for this my whole life. My college and high school teachers recommended me to one of the best restoration artist in the business, Rick Dale. He owns Rick's Restorations and apparently he likes my work. So he decided to hire me as his new trainee for a while.

I sat down in my seat on the plane next to an older man, "You seem kind of young to be going to Las Vegas."

"I'm only seventeen, I'm moving there for my job." I answered quietly opening my sketchbook and scribbling some new ideas.

"No gambling for you then," he laughed, "What's your job? An artist I'm guessing."

"Yeah sort of," I popped in my ear buds as he stopped talking and began reading a book.

I always felt awkward talking to people about what I do; some just don't really seem to get it. The worse is the boys my age at my schools they always considered me one of the guys since I took engineering classes and the welding classes, stuff like that. Unlike the pretty preppy girls I'm average with black hair with swooshing bangs, a few red streaks in it, pale skin, 5'4" and 115lbs. I like wearing purple and black clothes and getting my hands dirty.

"We will be arriving in Las Vegas, Nevada in five minutes. Please make sure all tray tables and seats are in the upright positions. Please put away all belongings and buckle your seatbelts. Thank you for flying American Airlines." The stewardess announced throughout the plane. I can't believe it was so quick, I'm so nervous!

After exiting the plane with my carry on, and finding my other suitcase, I spotted two men holding a sign with my name flowing a crossed it. They saw me staring at them and smiled and walked over to me.

"I'm guessing your Mikael Sinclair?" the older of the two asked.

I nodded as the other spoke, "Why'd they name a girl Mikael?"

"Well the doctors said I was a boy, but as you can see they were wrong, but my parents already loved the name but, it doesn't matter just call me Mickey." I spoke with confidence and shook both of their hands.

"I'm Rick Dale and this is Brettly," he gestured to the younger man.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"So do you have everything? My fiancée Kelly is finishing up the guest room for you."

"Yeah I'm all set." I shouldered my messenger bag and Brettly grabbed my suitcase.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem newbie," he winked at me and followed Rick, as did I.

"She's no newbie Brettly, she's almost a pro." Rick commented as we neared an old, restored truck.

"Wow! A 1951 Ford F-1! It's beautiful, did you restore it Mr. Dale?" I asked excitedly.

"See told you she wasn't a newbie, and yes I did." He beamed me a smile and smirked at Brettly.

We all hopped into the small truck, Rick driving, me in the middle and Brettly on my right. He slung his arm around my shoulders and he started making jokes. I'll admit he is funny and this is sure and interesting start to my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet Family Number 2

**Okay so here's chapter 2! Reviews are lovely!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Restorations, Rick's Restorations and i don't know Rick, Brettly, Kelly or Tyler personally :(**

**Enjoy!**

"So Mickey, you're living with Rick and my mom huh?" Brettly asked.

"Kelly's your mom? How interesting." I giggled.

"Keep giggling like that and I might have to crash on the couch more often," Brettly whispered in my ear and winked at me, this however didn't go unnoticed by Rick.

"Brettly! Quite flirting, don't you have a girlfriend?" Rick smacked him across the back of the head, making my laugh loudly.

"Did have a girlfriend, broke up about a week ago."

"That sucks, poor Brettly." I patted his chest.

Rick rolled his eyes and smirked at Brettly's blushing face. About an hour later we pulled up into a beautiful two-story house with a pool! Rick pulled into the garage and we all got out and Brettly grabbed my bags.

"Thanks," I smiled a sweet smile.

"No problem cutie," I followed behind Brettly.

The house was truly beautiful inside and out. The kitchen was huge and so was the den. Rick yelled for Kelly as we approached the staircase. A short black haired woman came bouncing down holding a duster.

"Finally! I've been dying to meet her!" Kelly pushed Rick out of the way, "Hi I'm Kelly, and you must be Mikael?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Kelly." We shook hands and started gossiping about each-others clothes.

"Where's Tyler?" Rick interrupted.

"Oh I sent him and his friends to pick up pizza." Kelly answered examining my streaks in my hair.

"Oh God, his friends are staying over."

"Who's Tyler?" I asked sweetly.

"Rick's son, he's your age. Yes his friends are staying they're sleeping in the den tonight."

"This is perfect…a house full of teenagers…"

I blushed and giggled as a car pulled into the garage. We all turned and stared at the door as it swung open to show four tall teen boys. My attention was instantly drawn to the boy with brown and blond spiked hair. His attention however, was on one of the boys holding three pizza boxes.

"TYLER!" Rick yelled gaining the attention of all the boys and making me squeak in surprise.

The brown and blond haired boy stopped dead in his tracks. He and his friends stare straight at me as Kelly wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Everyone this is Mikael, Mikael this is Rick's son Tyler," she pointed to the boy I was already starting to crush on, "and these are his friends Bobby, Jeremy, and Jared."

"Um…nice to meet you all…" I blush and wave a little.

"Nice to meet you too cutie," Jared said loudly, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Mikael here will be living with us for a while and working at the shop." Rick said pushing Tyler up to me.

I blush a deep red and look down at my feet, "nice to meet you Mikael," Tyler said softly and held out his hand.

"Please call me Mickey," I softly grabbed his hand and he kissed my knuckles softly.

"Will do." He winked, making me even redder.

Suddenly I was surrounded by the teen boys asking loads of questions, most were about my relationship life. Tyler just stared and smiled sweetly at me, I smiled back. Thank God Rick yelled to eat and the boys pushed me to the kitchen. The questions stopped due to pizza stuffed into every ones mouth. Tyler sat beside me and handed me a plate with two slices on it. I smiled up at him and thanked him as I ate quietly.

"So when did you get started in this kind of business?" Bobby asked after swallowing a mouth full.

I swallowed slowly and though about it, "well… I started when I was in middle school but, I've always had a passion for it."

"What was the first thing you fixed up?"

"Hmm… it was bike from the twenties I believe. It was all rusted and you couldn't even tell it was a bike when I started. Took me about a week to get it looking good and a few more days for finishing touches."

"Isn't that a long time for a bike?" Brettly chimed in.

"It was my first time so I just learned how to do everything and I didn't want to mess up."

"Yeah my first restoration took me a few weeks on an old coke machine, now I can do it in a few days depending on the condition." Rick added to the conversation.

I smiled at him and continued eating. Every so often I'd sneak a peek at Tyler a few times I caught him peeking back. Half an hour later Rick and Kelly went to bed and Brettly went home leaving me in the kitchen with all that testosterone!

"So Mikael… you got a boyfriend back in…where ever you're from." Bobby asked sipping on his coke.

"Um…no actually I don't, and I'm from Kentucky."

"That explains the accent!" Jared blurted out lunging over the counter at me, "You have a cute accent, just so you know."

"Oh! Thanks I think…"

"Come on guys stop you're freakin' her out," Tyler interrupted wrapping me in his arms.

"Dude you hugging her like it making it worse…"

"It is not, right Mickey?" Tyler grinned down at me.

"Um well…I mean I guess not… I don't know…" I blushed, quickly finding interest on the floor.

"You're super cute when you blush." Tyler whispered making me even redder.

Everyone got up and went to the den, I didn't have a choice, and I was dragged along with the boys. All of us sat down around the TV, Tyler on the floor propped up on my legs. We started watching an old horror movie from the 80s.

"If you get afraid Mickey, I'll hold you," Jared winked.

"Thanks but, I think I'm good," I giggled.

"You should stay down here with us tonight! You can sleep on the couch," Tyler tilted his head back into my lap and smiled.

"Wait, what? It's my turn to sleep on the couch!" Jeremy yelled.

"Dude she's a girl, she gets the couch!" Bobby yelled back.

"Um I can sleep on the floor…"

"No, you're on the couch, Jeremy shut up."

"Whatever man, I get the couch next week then."

"Fine!" the three boys yelled making me giggle.

This is one interesting family!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Alone Time"

**Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter 3, it's kinda ehh due to me working a lot and major writers block but enjoy :) and reviews are lovely so leave some!**

Saturday morning came waaaaaay too early! Before I even opened my eyes I had the boys piled on top of me trying to wake me up. I'm going to kill them all…

"WAKE UP MICKEY!"

"Breakfast is almost ready!"

"I'll tickle you until you wake up!"

Yeah…I'm killing them, "Get the hell off me!" I scream and sit up, pushing them all to the floor.

"Haha wow you're strong," Bobby says in between laughs.

I brushed the hair from my face and glared at them all, "Why are you waking me up so damn early!"

"Breakfast duh," Bobby said getting to his feet.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat before work. It's a long time until lunch." Tyler added coming down the stairs.

I couldn't help but stare at him, he was shirtless and his hair dripping wet. He threw the towel over his shoulder and sat beside me. I blushed and glanced over at him, his abs stretching as he reached up to dry his two tone hair.

"BREAKFAST!" Kelly yelled.

The other boys ran into the kitchen leaving Tyler and I alone, "So excited for your first day?" he asked smiling at me.

"More like nervous…"

"Don't be, I'll help you out," his face scrunched up in pain, "even drying my hair hurts."

"What happened?" I turned fully to him.

"I hurt my arm the other day, guess it isn't healed yet… would you mind helping me out?" he handed me the towel and tilted his head down.

"Um… sure," I slide the towel over his head and started rubbing gently, "how's that?"

"Good now would you mind getting my back?"

"Um sure."

Tyler turned around and slid closer to me. I gently patted he towel along his muscular back. This can't be happening; I must be dreaming I mean why would this moment be happening otherwise? I've never had a boyfriend only close guy friends, I was just one of the guys and I didn't like any of them. Tyler though…he's different, I'm not sure what it really is but, I just get this feeling. Is that weird?

"Morning Tyler, morning Mickey, Tyler your friends just left they said they'd text you. Mickey I want you to come to work around ten, I have a few costumers coming to pick up then I want to watch you restore something." Rick said strolling through the living room, "Tyler you'll come in at ten too to bring Mickey."

"Oh alright dad," Tyler smiled back at me.

"What am I restoring Rick?" I asked throwing the towel at Tyler.

"Not sure yet, think of it as a surprise," Rick chuckled as he left.

That made me a little nervous…but whatever the boss says. Tyler turned to me and smiled that sexy smile.

"So, what you wanna do?"

"Well I would like to shower…I mean if that's okay," I blushed as he scooted closer and wrapped a bare arm around my shoulder.

"Of course you can, "he stood and pulled me to my feet, "I'll show you where it is."

Tyler held my hand gently but with a firmness that sent sparks up my arm and through-out my body. I squeezed his hand and followed him up the stairs, glancing up at his strong back. He led my down the hall and stopped in front of the second door on the left.

"This is my bathroom, you can use it if you want," he opened the door to a huge bathroom with a walk-in shower and jet tub.

"Wow its beautiful…and so clean for a guys' bathroom," I giggled.

"Whatever, girls' bathrooms are way worse," he pulled me in and sat on the side of the tub.

"Mine was always neat thank you very much."

"Well congrads," Tyler chuckled.

I put my hands on my hips, "Can I shower now?"

"I suppose," Tyler stands and ruffles my already messy hair, "You're so cute."

I blushed as he walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. Of all the first days I've had…this one is the best so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Restoration Observation!

**HEY! okay so this one is kinda short but has a lot of Tyler love lol.**

**sooooo reviews are lovely and i'll up date as soon as i can :p**

**OMG plus i was in a beauty pageant lol and i totally won Supreme :D Coure the whole time i wa thinking this is dumb and my dress is toooooo damn short lol but whatever :p**

**anyways enjoys :3**

After showering, getting dressed, and getting ready I headed down stairs. I wore my regular work clothes, a dark purple tank top, shorts that came just above my knees and my old Converse. I slung my towel over my head and continued drying my medium length brown locks.

"Finally! Damn you women take forever," Tyler groaned from the couch.

"Oh shush," I sit beside him as he clicks through channels, "Anything good on?"

"Not really…Oh here we go," Tyler clicked on a horror movie channel, the movie Silent Hill was on.

"Oh please no not that movie," I begged him to turn it.

"Why? You aren't scared are you?"

"It just freaks me out okay…"

"Wussy, come here," Tyler slung an arm around me and pulled me too his side, "we can watch some before work."

I blushed and cuddled shyly into him. He smelled of Axe body wash and Abercrombie and Fitch cologne. Tyler stroked and twirled my hair absentmindedly. Eventually he laid his head on mine, mine being on his shoulder.

I flinched and sunk into him during a scary part, "Oh gosh…"

"Don't worry, Pyramid Head won't hurt you," Tyler chuckled.

"Shut up…" I said softly and muffled by his shirt.

"I won't let him," Tyler smiled down at me, "I'll beat him up."

I stared up at his smirking face, "we're all doomed!"

"HEY! I'm stronger then I look," saying that, he picked me up carrying me towards the garage.

"Put me down!"

"Am I strong?"

'Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes you're strong."

"Say Tyler is the strongest man I know."

"Ugg… Tyler is the strongest man I know."

"And the best looking!"

"…and the best looking," I blushed.

Tyler chuckled and put me down at the garage door. He opened the door for me as we walked in and up to his white truck. He even opened the truck door for me.

"Oh, such a gentleman." I winked at him.

"Anything for you babe," he made me giggle and blush.

He climbed into the driver side and we took off. We listen to music most of the way, which gave me time to think. I really liked the way he called me babe, gosh crushes are crazy, and everything he does is cute. Take now for instance, Tyler is just sitting over there driving, bobbing his head to the music and he's wearing his cut up shirt, jeans, boots and sunglasses and he's amazingly adorable to me.

"Mickey? Mickey, you okay?" Tyler asked glancing over at me.

I blinked a few times, registering what he has asked, "Oh yeah I'm fine just… daydreaming I guess."

"Oh okay, so I was thinking, maybe we should go out tonight, I'll show you around and we could grab a bite to eat. The guys want to come along, if that's okay?"

"That sounds fun, I'd love too," we smiled at each other and pulled into the shops parking lot.

The day went pretty slow. Rick gave me the mission of fixing up an old writing desk for a customer. It wasn't hard at all it's just the owner wanted a lot of detailed painting on it. At lunch I met the rest of the group, I liked Kowboy the most. So I sat beside him and ate my Chinese take-out, then Tyler and Rick stomped in arguing with each other.

"No way! I'm not doing that!" Tyler yelled as he grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Yes you are, I'm the boss and what I say goes!" Rick yelled back and left the room.

Tyler spotted me looking at him curiously and decided to sit with me. He laid his head on the table and looked up at me, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on what it is," I said slurping a noodle.

"Can you come with me to the drug store? Dad is making me go and get…feminine napkins…"

"Oh pads or tampons?" Tyler's face scrunched up.

"I don't know, it's for that Kotex Machine Kelly brought today."

"Well I'll go help but you're buying them and everything," I giggle and his attempt at a mean face.

"Fine."

I gave Tyler the rest of my lunch and went to finish the desk. Just a few more hours then I get to be with Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cotton Candy with a Side of Stuffed Animals

**HI GUYS AND GALS! Sorry for not updating sooner, i was on vacation X3.**

**Anyways heres the new chapter hope you enjoy and review!**

**REVIEW DARN IT!**

**Thank you :3**

"Well, let me just say that going with Tyler to get pads was hilarious! Oh my gosh his face was priceless and I think he was afraid to even touch the box. Plus when we got to the counter the cashier said, 'such a nice boy, buying these for your mom?' and then Tyler said, 'no…my dad' and you should have seen the lady's face!" Everyone laughed like crazy as I finished telling the story.

"Ugg! Guys don't laugh it wasn't funny!" Tyler yelled from the driver seat.

Tyler blushed as everyone continued to laugh. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled up at him. We finally got off work and picked up the guy and apparently Tyler is taking us to a fair. He glanced down at me with an angry face at first but it quickly changed to a sweet smile.

"Aw don't be mad at me," I pouted.

"I can't be mad at you," Tyler slung an arm around my shoulders and turned back to the road.

"Well look at you two love bird," Jared started to sing, "Tyler and Mickey sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

I blush and smack at his arm, "Shut up!"

"But Mickey!" he groaned

"Dude be quiet I can't hear the music cuz of your loud ass!" Bobby shouted from the back seat.

"Oh you wanna hear a loud ass?" Just then Jared let out a loud fart…and it smelled TERRIBLE!

"AHHHHHH! DUDE YOU FREAKIN STINK!"

"COME ON MAN, REALLY?"

"TYLER UNLOCK THE WINDOWS!"

I held my breath and pushed my face into Tyler's neck trying to get a scent of his cologne, course a skunk would smell better then Jared! Everyone put the windows down and the warm afternoon wind slung my hair everywhere. I started moving away from Tyler but, he held me against him tighter, forcing me back at his neck. I breathed in his intoxicating scent and felt him stroke my hair softly. I think for a bit we were in our own little world, just Tyler and I.

"Woo! We have arrived!" boomed Jeremy.

Before I could lift my head the boys were out of the car, leaving Tyler holding me in the truck. Tyler smiled down at me and opened the door and hopped out. He held my hand to help me out of the massive truck and shut the door behind us.

"Excited?" Tyler asked keeping a hold on my hand.

"Really excited! I mean we have county fairs back home but nothing like this!" my eyes widened at the sight of all the booths and rides.

"Well we better get started," Tyler pulled me to the ticket stand, "how much for two?"

"Forty." The ticket man said and got a stamper ready.

"Okay," Tyler pulled two twenties out of his wallet and handed them to the fat balm ticket man.

He stamped Tyler's hand and then mine, leaving a blue smiley face on my pale skin. Tyler grabbed the non-stamped hand and pulled me into the crowd. There were lights and noise everywhere some local bands on a stage to my left and consesion stands to my right.

"So want to grab a snack first?" Tyler asked sweetly.

"Sure," I couldn't help but smile.

We weaved between people and made it to a stand. I got some pink cotton candy and Tyler got blue. Munching on it, we walked around to the game stands. Tyler stopped at a dart game and paid the slick talking vender.

"Go ahead boy try your luck, hit three at the top win a prize."

Tyler stuck his tongue out and aimed at the balloon. I giggled as he tossed the dart at the tiny red balloon and hit it making it pop. He did this two more times before throwing his arms up in victory. He turned to me and I hugged him.

"Alright hotshot what prize?"

"Which one do you like Mickey?" Tyler's grin grew bigger.

"Um the panda bear," I pointed to the small black and white bear with button eyes.

The vender gave it to Tyler, whom gave it to me, "Here ya go."

"Thank you Tyler," I hugged him tight, his arms squeezing me around the waist.

"No problem," he smiled sweetly and made me blush and smile back.

For about two hours we walked around and rode rides. We'd bump into the guys who now had girls on their arms. We all ate together and decided to call it a night after one more ride, the giant glowing Ferris wheel. Tyler and I were the last to get on and we sat close. He slides his arm around me and I giggle as we went higher.

"Did you have fun?" Tyler asked, toying with the bear he won me.

"Tons! Thank you so much."

"No thanks needed." He laid his head against mine.

I started blushing and cleared my throat, "Tyler…was this a…ya know… a date?"

He lifted his head and looked into my brown orbs, "Do you want it to be?"

I blushed pure red and simply nodded my head. We smiled and gently pressed his lips to my cheek. His lips…his soft cold lips pressed lightly to my hot pink cheek. I couldn't believe it; this was technically my first kiss! Well first kiss on the cheek anyways. Tyler pulled away and laid his head back on mine.

"Best date ever," he hummed.

I smiled and snuggled against him, "Yeah… best date ever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Little R and R, Restoration and…Restoration!

**Hello :D thanks for the reviews i 3 them lol.**

**Here, for your reading pleasure, is the next chapter! (it's alittle short)**

**So Review and show Tyler Dale some love ;D haha**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh my godddddd!" Tyler whined from across the room, "why is this so hard?"

"It takes skill and patience Tyler not speed." I said walking over and taking the tiny paint brush from him.

Ever since our date we've been inseparable, but these past two weeks have been hell on Earth! We all had so much work with no days off and working from dawn till dusk. I even formed some light grey bags under my eyes and Tyler's Mohawk started drooping over time. At this very moment it was hard not to just curl up in his lap and sleep.

"I know I know… I think I'm just tired," Tyler ran a hand through his hair messing it up more.

"Me too," I yawned and sat on his lap, he snuggled his face into my shoulder.

I started painting over where Tyler messed up, he has been trying to learn detail work and it isn't working. I felt his breathing even out and slow to a steady rhythm. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. Tyler and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, he hasn't asked me yet. We're just dating at the moment, course the only dates we really have been on are the ones in the den watching movies and falling asleep. We haven't really had time to go out and have a lot of fun. Plus we haven't kissed yet except on the cheek, forehead and occasionally on my jaw during our den dates.

"Mm you smell really good," Tyler whispered in my ear making me shudder.

"Ty stop I'll mess up."

"It's not fair; this has to be some child abuse or something!" Tyler wraps an arm around me.

I sat the paint brush down and leaned back into his chest, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," we stand up and Tyler walks us out holding my hand tightly.

We stumble into the longue and grab our boxes of food from the fridge. Instead of sitting with the group, like usual, Tyler keeps walking, still clutching my hand tightly.

I follow him out, "Where are we going?"

"Just a place to be alone," he pulled me up a small set of stairs and onto the roof.

Tyler pulls me across the roof to a shady area. We sat down, Ty wrapping his arm around my shoulder and opening his box. I tucked my legs under me and opened the box on my lap. I glance over to see Tyler staring at me.

"What?" I giggle and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing, you're just so pretty," he leans in and kisses my warm cheek.

"Ty…can I ask you something?" I picked at my cold mac n' cheese.

"Of course," Tyler said with a mouth full of French fries.

I giggled and but my head down shyly, "Um… well can you kiss me? I mean on the lips... I've never been kissed on the lips…"

Everything was quiet for a moment, I felt my eyes water. He wasn't going too; I'm such an idiot to ask his that. He must thing I'm so stupid.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Tyler pull my chin up. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to say something, but something never came. Instead Tyler's familiar lips grazed mine softly. I opened my eyes wide as Tyler pulled away slightly and gazed into my eyes. He wiped a small tear from my cheek and pressed his lips to mine again a bit harder. I slowly close my eyes, tilting my head to the side slightly.

Tyler cupped my face and deepening the kiss. Our lips moved in sync, and I ran my hand up to his neck. My mouth opened slightly, as did Tyler's and his tongue poked at mine. I giggled a little and felt Ty smile against my lips.

"What's so funny?" he whispered still kissing me.

"Mm... you taste like French fries," I pulled away to catch my breath and giggle again.

"Well you taste like cheese," Tyler chuckles out of breath.

"CHEESE FRIES!" we yelled at the same time, and laugh like crazy.

After calming down I lay my head on his shoulder, "You're a great kisser Ty."

"So are you," he kisses my head and feeds me a fry.

"What are y'all doin' up here?" we swing around to find Kowboy leaning against the doorframe.

I blush and look at Tyler shyly, "Just having some much needed alone time," Tyler winks and stands up.

He helps me up and carries our barely touched food in one hand, holding mine hand in the other.

"Ain't that sweet, came to tell ya that Rick's closing the shop tomorrow so all of us got the day off." Kowboy cheered as he followed us down the stairs.

"SWEET!" Ty yelled, throwing his head back in laughter, "Mickey wanna go out tonight? Or tomorrow?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow though, I know you have to be tired too."

"Yeah I am, tomorrow it is, and tonight is cuddle night."

"My favorite nights," I giggled and held Tyler's arm.

I can't wait for tomorrow…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Battle Royale!

**Hello all :D Thanks for the reviews, but i can always use more ;) lol**

**So here is the next chapter and i have to admit i think its pretty funny myself. Not to toot my own horn but... TOOT TOOT!**

**Anyways Review for me and maybe give some ideas :)**

**Enjoy all the Tyler Dale-ness!**

"No no no no NO!" I yelled at Tyler, an evil smirk on his perfect lips.

"Yes yes yes yes!" he yelled back, throwing his hands up in victory, "WOO! In your face baby!"

"Shut it Ty…You cheated!" I tossed the PS3 controller on his bed.

"I did not you sore loser, not my fault you suck at Call of Duty." He popped the game back into the case and pushed a movie into the system.

"Do not…what are we watching?" Tyler sat on the bed, pulling me into his arms.

"I thought you might like a good movie like Corpse Bride."

"I love that movie," I smiled up at him and kissed him gently.

Tyler pulled me closer and kissed lips softly. We've been doing this a lot lately, but he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm starting to worry about that but, I'm sure he will soon.

The movie started and I snuggled into Ty's side, stroking his forearm. He pulled me down to lay in front of him and wrapped his arm around my waist. We stayed like that for a half hour until Rick came up stairs.

"Hey guys get up we're going out."

"What? Where?" Tyler asked as he sat up.

"We're going to go play paintball," Rick walked in and fiddled with something on Tyler's desk.

"But me and Mickey have a date tonight," Tyler looked at me; I just smiled sweetly at him.

"It'll be fun and we can go out to eat afterwords."

"Well…"

"It's fine Ty it sounds fun," I held his hand gently, "we can do something another time."

"Yeah you're right, Okay dad we'll get ready."

"Alright we leave in twenty," With that Rick left us alone again.

"I'm sorry babe…"

I cut him off, "Don't be," I kiss him a little rough.

He kissed back and placed me on his lap. I giggle and run my fingers through his soft hair. His hands ran up and down my back gently.

"You're so cute babe," Tyler whispered, pulling away from me.

"So are you," I giggle and climb off his lap, "So what should I wear to play paintball? I've never played before."

"Well," Ty pulled off his shirt, revealing his perfect chest and stomach, "Usually pants, a long sleeve shirt, and boots or sneakers."

I blush a deep red and look down at my lap, "oh okay I should go get ready then," I stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait a sec," Tyler pulled me to his bare chest and kissed my head, "paintball hurts, so you don't have to play if you don't want."

I cuddled into his chest, "I've been bucked off a horse and it stepped on my legs breaking them, I think I can handle a ball of paint."

He let go and gave me a goofy grin as I left. I ran to my room and pulled on some jeans, a green long sleeve shirt and my black hiking boots. I pulled all of my brown locks into a high ponytail, leaving a few stray hairs around my face. Tyler walked into my room and handed me a baseball cap. I put it on, pushing my ponytail down a little, and turned it around backwards.

"Now that is adorable," Tyler picked me up and hugged me.

I dangled my feet and held onto his neck, giggling into his ear. He put me down and we walked down stairs to find Rick, Kelly, Kowboy, Brettly, Ron, and Ted.

"Wow everyone's going huh?" Tyler slug his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, so I figure I'll be a team captain and Ron is a captain," Rick explained as we all walked out to the garage.

"Sounds good, we'll pick teams when we get there." Ron said, hopping into Rick's truck along with him, Kelly, and Ted.

Tyler helped me into his truck and sat behind the wheel. Brettly smiled at me and sat next to me. Kowboy sat in the back and smack Brettly on the head for taking the front seat.

It didn't take long to get to the paintball range and get our supplies. Tyler helped me put the armor on and strapped to my chest and fixed my mask to fit properly. He showed me how to load the gun and shoot the two triggers. Once everyone was outside we stood in front of Rick and Ron, waiting to be sorted out.

"Okay I'll go first, I want Kelly." Rick pointed to her and she stood beside him.

"I want Kowboy."

"Tyler."

"Ted."

"Mickey."

"Dang it I'm stuck with Brettly!" Ron smacked his armored forehead.

We all ran to our sides of the field and hid behind the trees or obstacles. Tyler stayed close to me, occasionally peeking out from behind his tree to be shot at. I took a deep breath as we officially started the game. Suddenly… I don't know what happened; I just went into battle mode. It all seemed like a real war.

I crawled on my stomach to a small piece or broken fence. I peeked around and found Brettly sneaking around. I readied my gun and aimed at him, focusing on his chest plate. The paint flew out from the barrel, aimed at the un-expecting Brettly. Things didn't go as plan, Brettly jumped up and my paintball smacked hard onto his jean clad butt.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, holding his butt and kneeling to the ground.

I could hear laughter all around me, "You're dead Brettly! Off to the side!" Rick Yelled from across the field.

Brettly joined Kelly and Ted on the sidelines, Kelly's chest plate and left arm covered in paint, Ted's mask now a bright orange thanks to Tyler. I look up to find Tyler waving me over to him and Rick. I quickly crawled over to be hugged by Tyler.

"Nice one babe, Brettly won't be sitting for a while." Ty laughed.

"Okay guys three of us, two of them. We will win this game! Now my plan is Tyler middle, Mickey left and me right. We'll rush 'em and take them by surprise."

"Tyler will be like bate though; they'll go for him first. It's like suicide!" I explained dramatically.

"It's a risk we have to take," Rick commented just as dramatic.

"It'll be an honor!" Tyler saluted to Rick, "Mickey…if I don't make it out…" He pushed our mask up and kissed me sweetly.

"You better come back Tyler Dale…for the children." I placed a hand on my masked forehead and sighed loudly.

Him and Rick laughed and got ready for the final fight. We did as told and got into our positions. We all sprinted forward through the trees to find Ron and Kowboy. Before I knew it, shots were heard and sharp pains went through my body. I stumbled to the ground, dropping my gun and looking down at my shirt. Bright blue paint littered my chest plate, sleeves and my exposed neck. It hurt to breath; I guess one hit me on the neck. I heard more gun fire and a cheering Tyler Dale. We won the war! I stood up and dusted off my pants, and taking off my mask. Tyler ran to me, picked me up and spun me around.

"We won baby, woo!" Tyler spotted the paint on my neck and put me down, "are you okay babe? Does it hurt?"

"Just a little no worries," I smiled up at him.

He pulled me by the hand over to our celebrating team, "Dinners on Ron tonight!"

(Later at McDonalds)

"I'm stuffed," Kowboy moaned from the booth next to mine and Tyler's.

"Me too," groined everyone else.

"Well we better get back, it's getting late. Good game everyone." Ricked yelled as we all left to pile into the cars.

I sipped on my Diet Coke and glanced up at Tyler. We got into the truck and Ty locked the doors, locking Brettly and Kowboy out.

"What are you doing?" I giggle.

Ty captures my un-expecting lips in a sweet and salty kiss, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" I blushed as he gently kissed my chin and nose.

"Will…Will you be my girlfriend Mickey?"

I looked up into his cute brown eyes; mine probably filled with shock or something. I smile gently and wrap my arms around his neck in a high hug.

"Of course Tyler."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mini Chapters :D

**I soooooooo sorry! i've had major writers block (still do) and ive been working ALOT!**

**Anyways heres the next chapter i hope you enjoy :)**

**REVIEW! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION! lol **

***on a side note these mini chapters happen in around a four month time span so yeah***

**Blondie!**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tyler glanced at my gloved hands.

"I've done this a million times for my friends so I'm sure I know what I'm doing," I gently shake the bottle in my hand.

"Just don't mess up okay."

"I won't sweetheart," I comb Tyler's hair in half and squirted the chemicals onto his blond side.

I rubbed it in gently and ran my fingers through it several times. After a few minutes and half a bottle later I was done, plus wiping off the little bit I squirted on his ear…on purpose (hehe).

"Now we wait…" I looked quickly at the box, "thirty minutes, give or take."

"Okay thanks Mickey," He stood from the stool and kissed my forehead.

**Pet Me Now!**

"Do we really have to do this?" Ty asked.

"Yes! It's giving back to the community, besides you like animals." Kelly explained softly trying not to wake the puppy in her arms.

"Where'd Mickey go?" Ty swung his head side to side.

"I'm in here Tyler!" I shouted from the next room over.

Tyler stepped into the white walled room to see me sitting on the floor, surrounded by kittens. Tickling their bellies and wrestling them for my string back. I looked up and gave Tyler a goofy grin.

"You're too cute for your own good," he smiled down at me.

I picked up a kitten and talked through it in a squeaky voice, "Thank you Tyler Dale! Now pet me!"

**VROOM! **

"Do you trust me Mickey?" Tyler asked, staring down at me.

I gave a quick nod and a small 'yeah' as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Tyler leaned down to kiss me, picking me up and setting me on his dirt bike. He stood in-between my legs and adjusted my green helmet.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked

"Of course Tyler Dale!" I yelled, my voice muffled from the helmets face mask.

"Well, 'ight then," he kick started the bike and revved it.

I wrapped my arms tight around his waist, just above his groin. He bulled on his helmet, and tensed a little as we sped onto the track. We went around turns, speeding past the trees and avoiding the rocks. I clutched the front of his shirt as he went faster, and then felt his own hand on mine. That simple gesture made me trust him even more.

**Does this make me look fat?**

"Okay so tell me what you think, and be honest!" Kelly said walking out of the dressing room.

Here I sit on a zebra print couch in a fancy clothing store helping Kelly find a new dress.

"I like it Kelly," she was trying on a long light blue dress with a low neckline.

"I do too, now your turn, let's find you one!"

~One hour later~

"Come out Mickey!" Kelly yelled, tapping her foot against the hardwood floor.

"Why do I have to wear a dress? They make me feel so revealed!" I yelled stepping out in the short dark purple spaghetti strap dress with silver swirls on the skirt.

I looked myself over in the mirror and I'll admit I looked pretty cute. It wasn't to short and the neckline just showed a little cleavage.

"Tyler will love you in it." Kelly giggled.

"It doesn't make me look fat does it?"

"Honey…if I stuffed ten pillows up your shirt you wouldn't look fat."

We giggled together and went to buy the dresses. Hope Ty likes it!

**Flour, eggs and chocolate fingers!**

"Oh my gosh! You should see your face!" I laughed and pointed at Tyler's flour covered face.

Rick and Kelly left about three hours ago, leaving Tyler and I alone to make food…not a good idea on their part really. We decided to bake a cake, a chocolate cake to be exact, from scratch!

"Mine! You should see yours!" Tyler giggled.

The kitchen was covered in flour due to our small 'accident'. Regardless we got the cake in the oven and even had left over chocolate!

Tyler dipped his index finger into the chocolate, "here babe try some."

"Okay," I giggle and lightly suck on his finger, causing both of us to blush.

He dips it in again and lets me suck it off, more sexual every time. I didn't really know what I was doing but, Ty seemed to like it.

"Mickey…" Tyler breathed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Tyler cut me off with a deep kiss.

"Mickey, I- I love you," my heart fluttered and my face went red.

He picked me up and slid me onto the counter and hugged my waist.

"I love you too Tyler," I kissed his head, "Tyler…do you smell something burning?"

"NO THE CAKE!"

***If you have any ideas for new chapters i'm all ears :) and yes ill give you the credit for the idea lol***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ouchies and Dirty Laundry

**Hi yall! :D i know i know this is kinda late but here it is. i had major writers block lol. **

**anyways, if u have any ideas for a chapter comment or send me a message :)**

**thanks for the awesome reviews :)**

**hope you enjoy and REVIEW! it helps me i swear!**

Truly I can't believe it's already been four months since Tyler asked me out. But I've checked the calendar multiple times and its right! Amazingly everyone accepts me here, which I'm glad, and treat me as family. Speaking of which, my momma called yesterday and told me my older brother is getting married! I can't believe it! So I guess I'm going to have to fly home in a month or so.

"MICKEY!" Tyler yelled in my ear.

"OMYGOD!" I sling my head to the side to see his smug look. I was about to yell at him, until his lips met mine.

I drop the book I was reading onto the floor and sling my arms around his neck. He pushed my shoulders gently, forcing me to lie back on the bed. Crawling onto me, he kept our lips locked and stroked my cheek. I ran a hand down his chest, feeling every muscle through his t-shirt.

"Tyler…" I whimper between kisses.

To my disapproval, Tyler leans up and sits back on his knees. I sit up as well, face pure red and a little confused.

"What's wrong Ty?"

"Nothing…" he looked down and fiddled with his thumbs.

"Tyler…" I lean up and cup his cheeks, "don't lie to me."

"I just… don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I smile up at his puppy dog eyes and kiss his cheek, "you didn't I promise, aren't you supposed to be meeting up with the guys tonight?"

"Yeah, poker night I think."

"Oh sounds fun, "I get off the bed and pick up my book.

"Wanna come? I'm sure the guys won't mind."

"No no no it's guy's night; I've been with you guys every other guy's night so I think it's time for a real one." I explain.

"Well if you're sure, I better go get ready. Come on." He grabs my hand and leads me to his room.

I lay on his bed watching him scurry around his room looking for clean clothes. The silly thing finally finds some clean-ish pants and t-shirt. He pulls off his shirt and starts undoing his pants, my face went red again. Tyler noticed and chuckled while pushing his pants down to the floor.

"Tyler Dale!" I yell covering my eyes.

"What? I got boxers on woman," Tyler chuckles.

"Still…" I peeked out, "my poor virgin eyes."

"Well I can change that," Tyler winks at my pure red face.

Diving my face into his pillow, I mumble a 'shut up' and buried my face scarlet face into the pillow.

"You're just too cute sometimes Mickey," Tyler kisses the back of my head and flips me over, "and so beautiful."

"Liar," I giggle.

"I'd never lie to you," Tyler strokes my cheek and kisses my lips sweetly.

Suddenly Tyler's phone rings, making me jolt upright. He answered it and it was Jeremy asking where he was. He ended the call and gave me a quick kiss and said he'd be back in a few hours. I watched his truck go down the street from his window.

Since there wasn't much to do, I decided to clean up Tyler's room a bit. I gathered all his dirty clothes and took them down to wash and dry them. I helped Kelly wash a few dishes and pick up around the den. After throwing his clothes in the dryer, I go out and help Rick in the garage, organizing tools and supplies. Tyler called a when he got there about an hour ago and promised he'd be back soon.

A few hours later I was in Tyler's room, folding his laundry when Rick came up and sat beside me.

"So Tyler needs a maid huh?" Rick laughed and looked around the room.

"Nah just wanted to do something nice."

"You being here is nice, I think Tyler is happier than ever."

"I hope so, I really adore Ty," I giggle.

"I can tell, not everyone would tackle that boy's laundry," we laughed together when Kelly ran up with the phone in her hand and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Both Rick and I run to her, Rick grabbing the phone and Kelly quickly grabbing me into a hug. I couldn't understand Kelly's murmurs or Rick's quiet conversation, I just knew something was bad, and I knew it involved Tyler.

"Rick, what's happening?"

"Go get in the truck Mickey, take Kelly with you."

"It's Tyler…He was in an accident…"

I couldn't speak or even breath all I could do was drag Kelly to the truck and cry into her shoulder. Before I knew it Rick was pulling out of the garage and speeding down the road towards the hospital. Kelly called Brettly and Ron, telling them to get to the hospital.

We got there shortly and Tyler was in surgery. Apparently he was hit by a drunk driver and the truck was totaled. Tyler has a broken arm, nose and ribs with a fractured leg. Hearing this made me fall back into my chair, tears bubbling up into my already glazed over eyes. Brettly and Ron showed up soon after and right away Brettly scooped me up and held me to his chest, he walked me to the snack place and bought me a hot chocolate. He led me outside and we sat on a small bench by the doors.

"You think he'll be okay?" I slowly sipped my drink and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Yeah he will, Tyler's pretty tough believe it or not." Brettly stroked my hair with his long fingers.

I smiled sadly up at him, "thanks Brettly."

"Hey guys," Rick popped hi head out the door, "We can go see Tyler, and he's awake."

I didn't wait for anyone, I ran down the hall amazingly not spilling my drink I forgot I had. I pushed open the door to his room to see my boyfriend covered in bandages and hooked up to machines. He slightly turned his head, showing me his bruised face and black eye and smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here," he whispered his voice raspy.

"Oh shut up," I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead, "I was so scared Ty."

"I know baby, I was too," he wiped a tear from my cheek.

Everyone else came and talked with him. I sat quietly beside him, clutching his hand, afraid if I let go he'd disappear. An hour later the nurse came in to kick us out, visiting hour were over. She said one could stay and Tyler refuses to let me go so Rick could stay.

"Thanks for staying Mickey."

"My pleasure, even though I didn't have much of a choice." I giggled, making Tyler smile.

"Get your cute butt over here," he scoots over slowly and pats the spot next to him.

"Am I allowed to seep on the bed with you?" I sit down and kick of my shoes.

"I don't know, I just want you with me now," I curl up beside him and lay my head on his chest.

Ty wraps his good arm around me, "I love you Tyler."

"I love you too Mickey," he kissed my head and we drifted to dream land.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bath Time!

**Hi guys, sorry i havent been on :( pwease forgive me!**

**Okay this chapter has some mature stuff in it so be warned and sorry its kinda short**

**Ive had major writers block lately and my brain must hate me**

**Anyways enjoy and review...or i might not write chapter 11 :3 bwahahaha!**

So three long weeks have passed since Tyler's wreck and it's been hell. Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't Ty who made it hell. All his work plus mine made me work late almost every night. Plus I have to leave next week…

"Good morning beautiful," Tyler whispered at my door.

"Ty, what are you doing out of bed?" I jump up to help him walk.

"Oh you people worry too much," he stumbled a few times, "I came to ask you a favor."

"And what would that be?" I looked at him with my eyebrow arched.

"Well," he started blushing, "my body is pretty sore and I haven't had a bath in two days. So I was wondering…if um… you'd help me…"

My face felt like it was on fire, he really wanted me to help him take a bath! He held my arms tighter, forcing me to look up at his unshaven face. I reached up and ran my hand across his scruffy chin and jaw.

"Well, I can't say no to the scruffy face."

His smile grew wider and he pulled me to him. He held me in a tight hug and kissed the top of my head before starting to walk to his bathroom. I sat him down on the toilet and ran to get him clean clothes.

"Is this okay?" I asked holding up the clean clothes.

"Yeah that's perfect," he smiled at me and tried pulling off his shirt.

I started the water and got everything ready, avoiding eye contact with his gaze. I slowly turned around and walked over to help him stand up. He managed to get his shirt off but, was having trouble with his shorts and… underwear. Slowly, I put my hands on the hem of his pants and undid the botton and zipper. They slid down his muscular legs and pooled around his ankles. Ty rubbed my pink cheek and moved my hands to his boxers.

I closed my eyes and pushed his blue boxers down to the floor, "Mickey…" Tyler whispered.

My eyes slowly opened and I stared at his chest and biting my lip. Tyler held my chin and made me look into his eyes as he pressed against me. My eyes grew wide when I felt his member against my leg.

"We…better get you in the bath…while its hot…" I couldn't help but wonder down his toned body.

I came to his happy trail and bit my lip really hard, "Mickey, you're so cute when you're shy. Just look babe."

I took his advise and qhickly looked down at his manhood. My face grew red and the member barely touching my leg. My head slung to the side in embaresment.

"Ty…you're really…um…big…"

I heard him chuckle and place a kiss on my head, "help me to the tub baby."

"OKAY LETS DO THAT!" I yelled in an embarresd squeal.

We walked to the tub and Ty stepped in and sat down with his hurt leg hanging out of the tub. I grabbed his Axe shampoo, his body wash and loofa and sit on a small stool beside the tub. I wetted his spiky hair making it fall in his face and began lathering it with his shampoo. Every so often my face would glow red from the quick glances to his lower regian.

"Mickey, you okay?" Ty asked helping my rinse his hair.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I trailed of, squirting his body wash on his loofa.

I made sure to start at his neck, leving a trail of soap as I run it down his chest. I noticed Tyler's breath hitch as I went lower, rubbing is abs. Tyler leaned up so I could get his back and hips. Then came is arms and legs, which I could only wash half since one of each had a cast on it. Finally…came his manhood. I bite my lips softly and put the loofa under the water. I searched around until I hit my target, I knew I had it since Ty let out a low grunt. I tried washing it quickly and that just made it worse. I pulled my hand back and looked at Tyler, whom was staring at me with a smirk. I pouted and washed his face quickly with a cloth.

I helped him stand up after we were done and dry off. He stepped into his pajama pants, not wanting boxers. I pulled them up and stood strait. Tyler pulled on my waist and captured me in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you baby," he whispered in-between kisses.

"Any time my love," I help him close, blushing at the thought of having to do this again.


	11. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey ya'll! Okay so I haven't been able to write much because work and school.

So I'm sorry about waiting for updates but I'll up date as soon as possible and I'll work on some new stuff for ya

If you have any ideas let me know I love all my followers and reviewers 3


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wedding Bells and Shot Gun Shells.

Part 1

**hey! so this one is in 2 parts cause im lazy and ill write more if i get a review :p**

**enjoy!**

"Are you sure you should be flying with a bum leg and arm?" Rick asked Tyler as we walked to my room.

"I'll be fine, not like I'm walking to Kentucky!"

"I won't let him get hurt, promise," I giggle at Rick's worried face, "my daddy won't shoot him or anything."

"WHAT!" Ty, Rick and Kelly yelled.

"I'm kidding," I laugh at Tyler's open mouth.

"Guys better hurry or you'll miss your plane," Kelly tuned in.

Tyler grabbed his duffle bag and I grabbed mine and headed to Rick's truck. Eventually, we arrived at the airport I first met Rick and Brettly at. Then it dawned on me, I'd finally be home after months of living with Tyler. Would my room be the same or did my friends go to college? I haven't talked to them since I left.

"You okay babe?" Tyler asked, his head tilted and eyebrow cocked.

I smiled sweetly at him, "Yeah just thinking about home."

Ty smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We found our seats after getting on the plane, put our bags up and sat in the small seats. The plane was crowded and loud so thank God Ty brought his iPod. He handed me an ear bud and pulled me closer towards him. I blushed and pushed the ear bud in my ear. Ty slung his arm around my shoulders lazily and pulled me to him.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Ty."

"I'm happy to my love."

"How's your arm and leg?" I ask rubbing his sore arm.

"They're alright," he swoops in and claims my lips in a quick kiss.

"You're so silly Ty," I giggle in his ear.

"Am I aloud to kiss you in front of your family?"

"Personally I'd wait a day, just in case."

Tyler's eyes grew wide as he thought of what could happen. I let him wonder as I dozed off on his shoulder. Every so often I could feel his fingers stroke my hair and twirl it around them. I'd open my eyes a little and catch him staring at me with a pink tint to his face. Giggling, id close my eyes and snuggle up to him again. Tyler Dale sure is adorable…


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

Chapter 11: Wedding Bells and Shotgun Shells

Part 2

**HI GUYS! sorry this would have been up sooner buuuuuut Hurricane Sandy had different plans for it.**

**So after a week with out power i finally charged my laptop and had to put this up quickly!**

**i hope you all enjoy ;)**

**REVIEW= ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

"Hey…hey Mickey wake up, we're about to land."

I open my eyes slowly to a smiling Tyler Dale. His eyes softened as he watched me yawn and blink the sleep from my brown orbs. Ty wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"I slept the whole way?" I questioned aloud.

"Yeah," Ty giggled, "You're so cute when you sleep."

I blush and buckle my seatbelt. A few moments later, there's a jolt as the tires hit the ground. The pilot announces that we're aloud to get off so Ty and I grab our stuff and scurry from the plane. We walk into the terminal to a group of people known only as my family.

"MICKEY!" I'm tackled by mother and smothered with kisses.

I hug my mom tight and move on to the rest of my family. My dad and older brother staring at Tyler. I giggle at his nervous face and grab his hand, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Everyone this is Tyler Dale, Ty this is my family. My mom Cindy, my dad Larry, my older sister Ashley and my older brother Gary."

"Welcome Tyler," my mom comes up and hugs him followed by my sister.

Dad and Gary come and shake his hand, "Where's Grandma?"

"She's at the house cooking some lunch," dad relies picking up my duffle bag.

We head out the door and to my daddy's old pickup truck. My mom dad and sister climb in the cab while Gary gets in the bed. I hope up into the bed and wave Tyler in. he climbs up and sits beside me, putting his arm securely around me. Dad zoomed down the road towards my home.

Tyler's POV

Well that was awkward! I thought her dad was gonna kill me not to mention her brother's death stare! But all of this is worth it, just looking at Mickey's beaming face and long brown hair blowing in the wind makes my heart swell.

"Is everything ready for the wedding bub?" Mickey yells to her brother.

"Yeah just a few more things need done, you need to get fitted for your bride's maid dress." He yells back.

"Ew!" Mickey sticks her tongue out and makes a sour face.

I laugh at her and hold her tighter, "You're so funny."

"Dumb dresses," she puffs.

I love this crazy girl…

Normal POV

"There's my house!" I pointed and smacked Tyler's arm like crazy.

Oh how I've missed my old farm house, the beautiful fields, the barns, the woods and the animals. We pull up in front of the house and out pops my short plump grandma.

"Granny Min!" I fly off the truck bed and tackle her with a hug.

"Calm down before you break my hip!" she smirks and kisses my cheek.

"I missed you," I buried my face into her shoulder.

"I missed you too, now where is this man of your," she giggled.

"Oh right!" I run over and pull Tyler to my Grandma, "Granny this is Tyler Dale, Ty this is my Granny Min."

Granny pulls him into a hug and slaps him on the back, "looks like a good catch Mike! He's a keeper, not to tall and in shape, better give me a great grand baby!"

I blush and smack my forehead, "quite granny you're embarrassing him!"

She gives her famous smirk and heads back into the house. Tyler looks at me wide eyed and lets out a breathy "wow".

"Don't worry she's always like that," I giggle and give a quick kiss before my dad makes it to the porch.

"Here, I brought your bag off the truck," he hands Tyler his bag.

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Larry; you're my little girl's man right? So ill treat ya like one."

"Okay Larry," dad and Tyler smiled at each other as dad took my bad inside.

"I think he likes you," I smile and hug Tyler.

"I hope so," Tyler kisses my head and picks up his bag.

We go in and immediately are welcomed by the smell of food. I pull Tyler upstairs and to a large room, my room to be exact. He sets his bag by the door and looks around. I however run in and plunge onto my bed. I hear Tyler's chuckles and feel the bed sink beside me. I lay my head on his lap and smile up at him.

"Happy to be home?" he plays with my hair.

"Sure am, I missed it." I lean up and press my lips to his.

I fall back on my bed and take Ty with me, our lips still pressed tight together. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly and pull his body against mine. I feel his warm hands under my shirt, slowly making their way up to play with the fabric of my bra.

"MICKEY, TYLER, LUNCH IS READY!" my mom yells from down stairs.

Tyler growls and kisses my forehead before sitting up, "moment killer."

"She usually is," I giggle and get off my bed, "come on, by the smell granny made something special."

We waltz down stairs and into the kitchen and sit at the long table. My brother and his soon to be wife, Liz, come in and sits beside us. Liz hugs me and welcomes me home and we gossip together until mom and granny bring out the food.

"Oh my god you made my favorite!" I cheered at the food.

"Of course, deer steak, mashed potatoes and gravy." Granny smiled.

"I love you," I hugged her tightly.

"…Deer? We're eating deer?" Tyler gulped.

"Yup, shot it yesterday, "Gary chimed him happily.

"Trust me you'll love it," I make Tyler a plate and started eating mine.

Tyler picked at his for a second and finally put a piece in his mouth and chewed, "It's…really good!"

"Told ya."

A few hours later we were outside wondering in the wood. Tyler holding my hand tightly, helping me cross the creek. Unfortunately my clumsiness got the better of me, making me fall and land in Tyler's chest. We fall back into the soft grass and giggle at each other.

"You okay? I didn't hurt your arm or leg did I?" I asked.

Suddenly Tyler's mouth attacks my neck with kisses. I let out a soft moan and play with his hair. Tyler flips us and hovers over me, his teeth nipping at the soft skin of my neck. He pushes my shirt up, revealing my stomach and the bottom of my bra.

"T-Ty, I don't want to go too far…"

"I know baby, I won't I promise," he kisses me sweetly and moves down to kiss my stomach.

I gently tug his hair as he kisses my hips, "You're so beautiful Mikey."

"I love you Tyler Dale," I breathe heavily

"I love you too Mickey Sinclair."

We spent most of the afternoon in that spot, sharing sweet and passionate kisses and letting our fingers wonder over each other.

It's good to be home…


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fitting

**Hey guys:) so this chapter is sorta short BUT the next will be longer and sexy ;)**

**Thanks everyone for for the reviews it means alot that people actually like my story.**

**Anyways enjoy :D**

**Review=new chapter!**

"Wake up sleepy head," I whisper to Tyler's sleeping form.

"Ugggggg…" he rolls over onto his stomach.

"Tyler Dale!" I tickle his sides.

"AHHHHHH NOOOOO!" he pops up out of the air mattress, beside my brother's bed.

"Hehe, good morning honey," I smile sweetly at the wide eyed Tyler.

Ty ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his face a few times. I smiled at him and kissed his smooth chin. He tilts my head up and smashes his lips to mine. My eyes closed automatically and my hands seem to move on their own too. I ran my fingers along the curves of his bare chest.

"Ty…" I whispered between our lips, "when did this happen…"

Tyler pulled away and placed his forehead on mine, "What do you mean?"

"Us… being so intimate…"

"…I'm not sure, but I love it Mickey."

"Me too," I smile up at him and kiss him again quickly, "get up, we have to go shopping!"

"For what?"

"My bride's maid dress," I frown slightly.

"I bet it'll look great on you baby."

"I just hope it's not too low cut or anything…"

"Why? Have you looked in a mirror, your body is so beautiful,"

"Stop lying."

Ty grabbed my cheeks and turned my head towards him, "I'd never lie to you Mickey, especially not about how beautiful you are."

My cheeks turned hot and I tackled Ty to the floor in a hug. He held me tight against him and stroked my hair softly as I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Come on guys we have to…oh um sorry…" my mom walked in and quickly turned to leave.

"…mood killer!" Tyler says angry.

I giggle and sit up, "Told ya."

In town, at the bridal shop:

"Do I really have to wear this?" I ask my soon to be sister-in-law.

"Yes it looks great on you!"

I twirl around looking at the knee length, red, strapless dress…that pushes my already large breast up! I frown at the abnormally large bow on the side and the fluff of the skirt.

"Well let me show Ty," I hop off the stand and run to the waiting area.

I pop my head out of the curtain and wave him over, "What's wrong baby?"

"Promise to tell me the truth about how it looks okay?"

"Of course, "Ty reaches in, grabbing my hand and pulling me out from the covers of the curtain.

"My God…" he looks me up and down and runs his hands along my sides.

"What?" I blush and look away.

"You're so beautiful, it looks amazing on you!" he pulls me close and kisses my head."

"Are you sure? It's not too tight is it? Oh God what if I get fat before the wedding!" he chuckles and kisses my lips.

"Shut up, you look sexy."

I smile up at his sweet face and lay my head on his chest.

"You can't be serious!" my brother yells into his cell phone, his face turning red with anger, "whatever bye."

He hung up the phone and slouched over in his chair, "Gary what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mickey…"

"Lie!"

"…Fine, one of my groom's men cancelled on me, idiot forgot he had to go out of town."

"Well I can fill in if you want," Tyler asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Really, you'd do that?" Gary stared wide eyed at him.

"Yeah, I mean you're Mickey's brother and all, it's the least I can do."

Gary smiled at Tyler as he stood and flung his arm over his shoulders, "Well we better go get your suit fitted."

I smiled and blew a kiss as Gary drug Ty out the door to get a suit.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tradition

**Hey guys... i know i know this is suuuuuper late, but here it is :)**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and idea giving haha it helps**

**And like i said a bit of sexiness is in here, not ot much though...yet! **

**Anyways enjoy :) oh and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

I could hear Tyler outside the door, waiting for me to finish up. My brown hair was in tight curls, my lips stained red, and glitter on my eyelids. I fiddled with the top of my dress, pulling it up to cover most of my cleavage.

"You look so cute in red Mike," my soon to be sis in law said, fixing her bangs.

"I guess…thanks Liz," I give her a crooked grin.

"Hey you guys rea….ready…wow Mickey you look so beautiful." My dad was in shock.

"Thanks daddy," I smile up at him and walk past him into the waiting room.

All eyes were on me, every groom's men stared, Ty stood up from his seat and came up to me, he wrapped a strong arm around me and took me around the corner. He gently pushed me to the wall and towered over me. His lips crashed into mine with force, causing me to gasp. I slowly closed my eyes, running my hands to his collar and pulling him closer. His strong hands slid down my sides and decided to rest on my hips. We smiled and started giggling while he held me close.

"Damn you're gorgeous," Ty breathes against my hair.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I whispered, running my nails down his dress shirt covered chest. I swear I heard him purr! "We better get back."

We walked around the corner, giggling from Ty gently tickling my side. Everyone turned towards us glaring, so we ran to our spots in line. I held Tyler's arm tightly and took the small bouquet of flowers from my mother. She kissed my cheek and ran off through the doors to the chapel.

This is it the big moment… I could hear the soft music playing as the giant oak doors opened. The first pair went, Andy and Lily. Then the second, Devin and Hillary. Finally it was our turn; I took a deep breath and strolled along with Tyler. I glanced around the church spotting most of my family and Liz's plus a lot of people from our small town. A blush creeped onto my cheeks when I saw some of my friends from school staring at me. They'd never catch me in a dress of with a boy!

We got to the alter, and Tyler kissed my cheek before letting me go to the brides side. As if being in this dress wasn't making me blush bad enough, Ty just had to do that…and now he is smirking at me… oh gosh. I mentally face palmed myself, he's lucky I love him.

Finally everything was perfect, Liz was at the alter and just said I do. I smile over at Ty to see an emotion in his eyes I couldn't quite understand. He looked happy but, seemed in a trance. Tyler was staring at me and looked like he just wanted to run over and hug me. I looked back up at my brother, who was now kissing Liz, and smiled. Everything is perfect…

An Hour Later…

"FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, THAT NOBODY CAN DENY!" the house sure was loud at the moment!

Wine corks popping, everyone singing and good home cooked food. Best wedding reception ever! I sipped my wine and gossiped with the other bride's maids.

"So who's excited about tonight?" Hillary winked and drank the rest of her wine.

"What's tonight?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows.

"Don't you know the tradition?" she seemed shock.

"Huh?"

"Well lets put it this way, the bride and groom aren't the only ones who have fun on the wedding night."

It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about but, when I did it hit me hard. My whole face was red and my eyes were probably the size of quarters.

"WHAT NO WAY!" I yelled in Hillary's face.

"No way what?" Tyler asked from behind me making me jump a foot.

I spin around, my face the shade of a cherry and mouth wide open. I grab his arm and pull him past Hillary, who shouted "Wuss" at me. I'm no wuss!

"Mickey, baby what's wrong?" Ty stuttered as I led him into the kitchen.

"Hillary's an idiot!" I yell at him.

"What she do?"

"She didn't… she didn't DO anything, it's what she said." I cross my arms and lean against the counter.

"Then what she say?" Ty whispers, playing with my still super curly hair.

"She called me a wuss…"

"Why?"

"Because… it's tradition that the brides maids and groomsmen all…have fun on the wedding night." I blushed just thinking about it.

"That doesn't sound too bad, what kind of fun?"

"… The bed kind…"

Tyler's eyes grew wide as he whipped his head towards me, "you mean…like sex?"

"Yeah…"

"We don't have to baby!"

"I know…I'm just not sure yet okay."

Ty smiled at me and lifted my chin. He kissed me sweetly and smiled into the kiss.

"I'm ready when you're ready baby, I won't push this."

"I love you Tyler Dale," I whisper against his lips.

"And I love you Mickey Sinclair."

Later That Night

I glided my fingers through the steaming water, testing it. Most of my family was rather asleep or passed out from too much wine so I decided to enjoy myself and relax. My heels made a slight thud as I kicked them off, right after there was a tap on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me babe," came the sweet voice from behind the door.

I open the door to a smiling Tyler Dale, "hi cutie, what brings you here?"

"Oh no reason really," he brushes my hair behind my ear, "just came to ask you a question."

"And what would that be?" I turned and poured the lavender scented bubble bath into the water.

"Well remember how you helped me with my bath?" I couldn't help but blush, "well you saw me naked, in case you don't remember."

I turn to be face to face with that sexy smirk, "what about it?"

"Wouldn't it be fair if I saw you naked?" before I knew it my zipper was being pulled down.

"I don't know about this Ty…"

"I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything, I just want to see."

I turned as Ty pushed down my dress, allowing it to pool around my bare feet. His hands shot to my red neck and rubbed his thumbs softly up and down. His hands moved down and around my back to the silky fabric of my strapless bra. I wrapped my arms around my plump chest as Tyler snapped my bra open.

"Don't be shy baby," he held my hands and pulled my arms away slowly, "let me see."

The smooth bra fell to the floor releasing my breast for Tyler to gaze at. My eyes fluttered open to see a splash of pink on Ty's cheeks. He pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back.

"Gorgeous," he whispered as he kissed my head.

I quickly pulled away and ran to turn the water off, "sorry… Ty would you like to join me?"

"Sure baby," he smiled and stripped.

We sat at opposite ends of the large claw foot tub. He'd gently play with my hair while we talked and joked about all the drunks down stairs. I think this will be mine and Tyler's new tradition. And I'm going to try and be less shy around my wonderful Tyler Dale.


	16. Not a Chapter

Dear Readers,

Hello everyone sorry I haven't been updating but unfortunately I have grown a bit tired of this story…

I will be uploading a final chapter though, so don't worry. And I plan on doing a sequel of sorts in the future. For everyone who reviewed and followed thank you so much your support helped a lot. And to everyone who read this thank you as well.

I want to try a few one-shots and a short story or two, I just hope I have time to finish them! So keep in touch never know what might pop up some time ;)

Sincerely, S-S13


End file.
